supersonicjosephfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperSonicJoseph Wiki
Welcome to the ''SuperSonicJoseph Wiki'' SSJ Channel Icon New Version & Updated.png|SuperSonicJoseph|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/90EXP|linktext=Channel Icon SSJ Fandom Characters Pic.png|SuperSonicJoseph Characters|linktext=Current & Upcoming SSJ Fandom Logo.png SSJ Returning to YouTube.png|Sonic's on the Run|linktext=Crazy Action This is the SuperSonicJoseph Wikipedia! SuperSonicJoseph is a Sonic Plush Channel on YouTube that makes Sonic Plush videos for viewer entertainment since 2015!! THE SUPERSONICJOSEPH TALE: Beginning - The SuperSonicJoseph Series has the story and plot of Sonic the Hedgehog and his the rest: "Mario, Mickey, Scoobo, Sonic Tyrone Junior, and the Animal Kingdom people Style; ANIMALS, NOT HUMANS' such as; Frog Goodman, Kermit, Fartdog Byendo, Fatdog Byendo, Chuck E, Spongebob, Plankton, etc] '''living in previous areas: "SONIC ISLAND RESAT" to ''"Freedom Land Area" in the year of 2006 to 2015, then in 2016 while they were in the Freedom Land Area they had to move to DE in a area made to be landmarked as Animal Kingdom Marks 1 to 2, to protect theirselves from the menacing Dr. Eggman for world domination. Sonic has to protect his home containing the Sword of Life to keep the powerful sprits of the chaos emeralds magic inside that were safe where the master emerald absorbs and stays. later on; (Mark 1 got demolished by an explosion as a incident/accident) CONTINUING INTO DE: 1/2 of {2016 - 2019}; In the Animal Kingdom: [Hedgehog Top Side Zone] - Team Sonic's Members, Tails or Scoobo are there to help out Sonic protecting the Animal Kingdom Mark 2. '''While the morons in the ''Animal Kingdom'': {Mario, Mickey, Fartdog, Drunk Pig, and Bowser} are making nonsense to drive insanity, madness, and expand idiotness, Sonic and Scoobo have to make common sense with them for the fact that Eggman is plotting insane and crazy plans to overrule the Animal Kingdom, then the world, then probably the entire SuperSonicJoseph Universe if they completely mess up. Sonic Tyrone Gamerhog "Junior" and his friends; Tady Mathfox Finstien and Knux 1CoolBoz Savage are around to have fun in the Sonic Mania box that leads to a room of classic and cool video games. Now Sonic, Scoobo, Tails and the rest have to have against Eggman to keep the resistance together safe and sound ''UPCOMING CHARACTERS:'' 2018: - Shadow 2019: - Kayla Rosa Amor, Robotron E. Villron Eggtron, Gryvor Jage Franvhog Stronar ''Ideas still in progress'': - Amy Rose, Knuckles the Echinda, Crash Bandicoot, Metal Sonic, Jet the Hawk, Doppelgangers of some characters, Bigandan Knackles, Chaos, Alien SONIC. ''UPCOMING STORIES:'' Story for 2019 - 2022; While Sonic and the rest still do their habitats and etc, Mario thinking about pizza but he stupefying found a phone that he was NEVER supposed to pick up or call and he calls out the E.E.F aka; Empire Force nicknamed - The .R.O.B.O.T.N.I.K Force Robotic, Overpowered, Biggest, Obliterational, Terrifying, Nuke-caller, Isolating, Kill Force, to nuke the ''Animal Kingdom'' Mark II,''' '''similar to ''Mark I so they have to travel back to the USA in multiple ways such as: "Sonic, Scoobo, Tails, and Shadow using the Double Boost in travel mode. Mario, Mickey, Drunk Pig, Bowser to steal and take advantage of Eggman's "Teleportation Device" he made, and finally since his Teleportation Device got overused by numbnuts, Eggman and the minions teleporting with the Eggmobile and the rug platformer Fortress was proven powerful to move even when its slow to arrive in an new area called: ''Swift Land Zone. 2022 - 2030; ''UPCOMING {Some Pieces as Teaser}; 'While in Swift Land Zone, Sonic and friends doing the same thing with more added in, Team Eggman's routine was still pursuing victory and power against Team Sonic and tried to eliminate them. So Eggman tried an idea to just gas them with toxic and does his plans but one of his minions accidentally launched the gas bombs without permission as the boomerang version that was never deleted from its admins and gassed theirselves and while Eggman got drugged he accidentally pressed the self-destruct system that was scheduled for 120 hours as schedule. When Eggman woke up found out he activated the system, he was gonna plan to abandon them all to ashes but engine failure with the mobile. Scoobo used supervision to see the system and warned them all and moved out of their house to fly or teleport runs obviously to an new area called: Alacrity Land Zone. SSJ Topic We have lots of content for the topic of entertainment. We upload SSJ Plush videos every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday {when available}.In our previous history, there were uncensored footage and now in the present we have it censored with more friendly footage, so all audiences can view and enjoy. ADDIN's: In our previous history, there were uncensored footage and now in the present we have it censored with more friendly footage, so all audiences can view and enjoy. Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Home Category:Videos Category:Characters Category:Series Category:News Category:SuperSonicJoseph Series Locations